Colors
by Reyn-kun Walker
Summary: Kau tahu? Betapa aku suka menggambar. Setiap goresan dan warna seolah mengabadikan setiap perasaan, melebihi seribu kata di dunia. Namine's PoV this time. Mind to R&R?


**DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts is Square Enix's, as usual...  
**

**You know, lah...**

**

* * *

**

**Colors**

**-

* * *

**

.

Kau tahu?

Betapa aku suka menggambar

Suara goresan pastel terdengar seperti detak waktu yang berdenyut tiada akhir

Seolah memerangkap momen yang kuabadikan dalam lembaran-lembaran putih

Segala ingatan yang—entah memang dan pantas kumiliki atau tidak—tercurah dalam lembaran putih

.

Mengapa aku begitu suka menggambar, katamu?

Karena di setiap goresannya tercurah segala yang melingkupi diriku

Menyaingi seribu kata yang takkan pernah bisa kuucapkan melebihi jurnal biografi terpanjang sekalipun

Mengapa aku begitu sering menggambar, katamu?

Karena hanya inilah satu-satunya caraku mewarnai hari-hariku yang putih

Meski kutahu betapapun aku menggoreskan berbagai warna pada lembaran ini

Takkan satupun dari mereka yang mampu mewarnai lembaran polos nan kosong dari hidupku yang putih hampa ini

.

Kau tahu?

Putih adalah warna kesucian

Putih adalah warna kemurnian

Putih adalah warna kepolosan

Putih adalah warna yang bersih tanpa noda

Tapi apa kau tahu?

Aku membencinya

Karena di mataku, putih adalah warna dari 'kehampaan'

.

Tahukah kau?

Setiap warna memiliki jiwa, dan setiap jiwa memiliki warnanya sendiri

Merah adalah Axel;

warna yang membara, meledak-ledak, dan hangat dalam waktu yang bersamaan

Kuning adalah Sora;

terang dan hangat, ceria dan santai

Hijau—bagiku adalah Sang Raja;

demikian bijaksana dan mendamaikan, memberikan pengharapan pada para pengikut setianya

Biru adalah Riku;

begitu tenang namun menghanyutkan, walau terkadang dingin mencekam

Hitam adalah Ansem;

gelap dan misterius, begitu kuat nan angkuh

Putih adalah aku;

Kesepian, terasing dari segala warna di dunia…

.

Tapi, hey…

Aku melupakan satu warna lagi

Dia begitu netral namun muram, meski kenyataannya takdirnya tidaklah terlalu memihaknya

Mungkin dialah satu-satunya dari Organisasi yang mampu 'merasa', dan memahami apa yang kurasa

Meski ia sendiri masih labil akan keberadaannya, aku tahu kalau dia adalah dia…

Seringkali aku memimpikan—tidak, aku menginginkannya bisa bahagia bersama sahabatnya,

seperti halnya separuh dirinya yang asli

Abu-abu tak selamanya kelabu

Tak seperti diriku, kau punya hitam dan putih dalam dirimu

Aku iri, kau tidaklah kesepian

Sementara aku hanyalah 'penyihir' ingatan

yang menginginkan 'teman'

walau untuk itu aku harus memalsukan kenangan…

…

Benar, aku tidak berada di sini

Aku tidak ada di hatimu

Aku tidak benar-benar ada di hati siapapun

Aku tidak benar-benar ada di manapun…

.

"_Tapi menurutku, putih adalah warna yang istimewa_

_karena putih mampu melembutkan semua warna._

_Dengan demikian, putih adalah warna dari setiap warna_

_dan ada di dalam setiap warna."_

Demikian katanya

'Benarkah itu, Roxas?'

.

.

Aku berdiri di depan kapsul tempatmu tertidur

Samar-samar aku bisa melihat senyummu sebelum terlelap

'_Sora, kau mungkin akan melupakanku_

_Tapi beberapa kenanganmu begitu dalam, jauh di dalam hatimu_

_Kau telah berjanji pada seseorang yang takkan pernah tergantikan, bahkan olehku_

_Aku hanya berharap, meski kau melupakanku_

_dirimu yang satu lagi akan selalu mengingatku_

_seperti halnya warna putih yang selalu ada dalam kelabu_

_kumohon, jangan biarkan aku lenyap dalam eksistensiku yang ambigu'_

…

.

Ah, kini aku meragukan pernyataan bahwa 'Nobody tidak punya hati'

'Tidak punya hati' berarti 'tidak mampu merasakan emosi'

Tapi bukankah 'sedih' dan 'kesepian' juga merupakan emosi?

Kalau bukan… apa arti dari air mata ini?

Apa maksud dari 'perasaan' ini…?

.

Hey…

Apa saat kau berpisah dengan kawan-kawanmu di Twilight Town, jauh di dalam diri'nya',

kau juga menangis, Roxas?

Tidakkah perpisahan itu menyakitkan?

Mengapa harus ada pertemuan jika akan selalu ada perpisahan?

.

Tidak, aku tidak ingin menghilang

Aku tidak akan menghilang

Seperti halnya warna putih yang selalu terhubung dan menghubungkan tiap spektrum warna pelangi

Biarkan aku menyatu dalam warnamu

Jadi kita bisa bertemu lagi

Aku mungkin tidak tahu kalau itu kau, dan kau tidak tahu kalau itu aku

Tapi kita akan bertemu lagi

Suatu hari nanti…

.

.

.

.

**~F.I.N~**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Gyahahaha! Satu lagi fic iseng hasil karya Author kurang kerjaan! *dilempar botol aqua***

**Kalau di 'Journal of My Destiny' saia iseng mainin Riku's PoV, di sini saia iseng mainin Namine's PoV. Itung-itung iseng-iseng (tak) berhadiah...**

**Ngomong-ngomong, (hobi menggambar) Namine itu saia banget, ya? *ga ada yang nanya*  
**

**Gara-gara ngebaca ulang materi Teori Warna, nih. Bisa dibilang fic ini adalah pelampiasan dari _sense of drawing_ saia yang-entah-kenapa bener-bener ILANG!  
**

**Fufufu... berikutnya, mainin sudut pandang siapa lagi, ya...?**

**As usual, segala komentar, saran, kritik, FLAME, bahkan REQUEST bakal saia tanggapi dengan senang hati di kotak review.**

**Mind to give me some R&R?  
**


End file.
